


To Inherit (Dear Dad)

by silverscreens



Series: And they can speak our names in a dead language (‘Cause you and I, we’re alive) [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Daddy Issues, M/M, sasuke is 18-19 in this, very sasuke-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 09:30:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14912825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverscreens/pseuds/silverscreens
Summary: You inherited mother's upturned eyes and ivory skin and they say you look just like Itachi.





	To Inherit (Dear Dad)

At seven, mother tells you that the primogenital rules of the clan dictates that the eldest son inherits everything and the younger sons have to pave their own paths. You're overwhelmed with a feeling that years later you recognize as relief. Suddenly the possibilities are endless and when you envision yourself in two decades, you don't see father anymore.

(Tired, weary father with downturned lips and lines beyond his years. Busy, absent father who only has eyes for Itachi and looks right through you.)

Perhaps that's why you feel so betrayed when you inherit an empty district and an emptier name that elicits hushed whispers and raised eyebrows.

(A name you'll never live up to is more a burden than an inheritance but really what's the difference for people like you.)

You inherited mother's upturned eyes and ivory skin and they say you look just like Itachi.

(Yet you look into the mirror and you see father staring back at you with tired eyes.)

At twelve, you were consumed by burning flames and empty rage. You look to his light and it’s so bright it leaves you blind and scrambling in the dark for half a decade.

(Every night you dream of him and you love him because he doesn’t have eyes the color of blood and ash.)

You’re seventeen when you realize that his love and light can’t fix you and what you have with him is not special it’s practically your birthright.

(It’s exactly what Madara and Hashirama had it’s exactly what Indra and Ashura had it’s not special it’s just history repeating itself and just like everything you’ve ever inherited it will just end in blood and ash.)

At twelve, you were consumed by burning flames and blind hope. Silver hair and mismatched eyes were mere afterthoughts.

(You share the bitter aftertaste of pain and loss and blood and victory. You share lingering touches and secret smiles.)

Kakashi doesn't tell you to stop when you rip off his mask, and indifference turns into reverence as he kisses you like you’ve never been kissed before.

(The tender look in his eye makes you smile, and you think that maybe everything will be alright after all.)


End file.
